


Epiphany

by AndrastesChosen



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jaebum thinks he's smooth, One Shot, friends to lovers au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrastesChosen/pseuds/AndrastesChosen
Summary: My shower’s broken but I’ve got a date tonight could I possibly use your shower? Oh sure, best friend that I’ve been in love with forever, of course you can use my shower to get ready for your date.





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested fluff, but I had to add some angst because that's just who I am lol. Usually, my requests are just drabbles but I got carried away. Omg, it’s so cheesy, I hate myself.

**─────  
**

You flick through the channels mindlessly, too upset to pick a movie on your own, so you throw the remote at Bam Bam with a frustrated groan. You’d called him here to be your Jaebum replacement for the night since you didn’t want to be alone. Picking a movie or show to watch on Fridays was usually Jaebum’s job and had been for what felt like a million years. But no, your best friend had left you alone tonight, pizzaless and Jaebumless, because he had a  _date_. 

“Will you quit whining? I’m just as capable as JB when it comes to ordering pizza. You won’t starve.” Bam Bam snorts and puts on some show you’d never seen before. He throws the remote onto the coffee table before turning to you with a smirk. “Or is it because he’s on a date? Are you jealous?” 

You sputter, caught off guard. “Why would that bother me? I’m just a little upset that I didn’t know about her and that he’d schedule it on our Friday without warning. That’s all.” Because him scheduling it for a day that was set aside for you felt like a massive smack in the face. Like you were only good enough until something better came along. 

Bam Bam appears unconvinced. “I don’t know why he didn’t say anything. The guys didn’t know about a girl other than you, either. He’s probably too worried to bring you around before he explains how close you guys are. Girls are territorial like that.” 

“Why would he have to explain about his best friend?” You scoff. 

Because that’s all you’ve ever been and ever will be. It didn’t matter that you’d been in love with him for years, you knew your place. You were the one that helped him with his music, gave him a sanctuary away from the boys, made sure he ate and slept and helped him through the times when he was too hard on himself. You weren’t the one he dated. Besides, It’s not like this was the first time you’d had to deal with him dating. 

“Have you seen each other together? Strangers probably think you’re married! Hell, half the time you guys do this weird thing where you talk without saying anything. It’s just all eyebrows and chins. And you guys  _cuddle_! That alone would freak out a girlfriend. You know how he gets about skinship, but he cuddles with  _you_ like a cat. The guys and I have a bet that you two secretly got married in like, Cancun or something, and you’re just not telling us. You should let me know. I have $100 riding on it happening.” Bam Bam laughs, and you can’t help the blush rushing to your cheeks. 

“Shut up. Get out of my house.” You pout as Bam Bam pokes your cheek. 

“Nope. I’m here to finally take over Jaebum Fridays. You’re stuck with me now. Jackson said he’s coming with me next time. He’s super jealous.” 

The both of you are interrupted by the sound of your keypad being used, and you glance at the door in confusion. Jaebum struts inside holding a weekend bag and dressed in his sweats, cocking an eyebrow curiously at Bam Bam. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I should be asking you that, JB. You’re supposed to be on a date, so why are you bothering us? And why are you taking your name so seriously? You’re dressed like a bum.” Bam Bam grinned at him, as he was looking increasingly more annoyed. 

“Out,” Jaebum grunted, gesturing to the front door with his head. 

“Right. See ya, Y/N. Have fun with your husband!” Bam Bam snickers as he leaves, slamming the front door. 

“What did he want?” Jaebum asks as he sets his bag down next to the couch and plops down next to you, scowling a little. You were confused by why he would be upset about Bam being here. 

“Good evening Y/N, how are you? Oh, I’m fantastic, Jae, how’s your night?” You mumble teasingly. Jaebum bumps your shoulder with his in a silent prompt, still appearing displeased.  

You sigh and explain. “I invited him to keep me company. He’s been wanting in on Friday’s anyway, so I figured I’d give him a chance while you were...busy. Speaking of, why are you here?” 

“My shower broke, and I figured you would let me use yours.” He shrugs nonchalantly. “That’s cool with you, right?”

“I..uh, yeah. Of course. No problem. I don’t have any guy-friendly products, though.” You stammer, shocked by the clenching of your heart. So now not only were you aware of him going on a date on your day, but now you have to  _see_ him get ready and act like bailing on you was no big deal. 

He pats the bag next to him and stands up. “Brought my stuff with me. I won’t be too long. You eaten yet?” 

“No, Bam was still picking out what he wanted when you kicked him out.” You pout, thinking that a huge cheese pizza would be the perfect thing to drown your sorrows with right now. 

Jaebum merely hums a response as he heads down the hallway, leaving you wondering why he’d bothered asking.

As the bathroom door shuts behind him, you slump dejectedly into your seat. You knew that the date was a thing, but actually seeing him get ready for it made it  _real_. Ugly feelings clawed at your chest. Jealousy, anger, rejection. 

You remember how it went the last time he got serious about dating. It was this devastatingly beautiful girl that he’d been into for months. He’d invited you on a few outings with her. The girl had glared at you venomously whenever Jaebum would act like he usually did around you, so you began to back out whenever he’d try to invite you along again. It hadn’t taken long before your Friday movie nights were few and far between. Even texting came rare unless he wanted to ask your opinion about something for her. You’d felt abandoned, but you kept telling yourself that as long as he was happy, that’s all that mattered. 

When the relationship ended for reasons he never entirely told you about, he came straight to your place and moped for an entire weekend, pouting so you’d let him sleep in your bed and cuddle on the couch. You should have been more upset about the fact that it had been the first time you’d seen him in a month, but you’d just been so happy to have him back. 

And now it was starting again. 

You were more prepared this time though. You’d back off and shut up from the very beginning. You’d refuse all invites and just wish him happy. Maybe being away from him so much will allow you to move on and find someone of your own. Someone who would actually  _see_ you. 

After about twenty minutes of you feeling sorry for yourself, the bathroom door opened and released a cloud of heat and cologne that made you feel weak. Jaebum stepped out with a smirk as your jaw dropped. 

He looked incredible. The black suit and white shirt combo was fairly basic, but he’d left a few of the top buttons undone to reveal a hint of his toned chest. He’d styled his bangs up in a messy look that suited him perfectly. You noticed that all of the silver accessories he was wearing were gifts from you. The necklace, earrings, rings, even the bracelets, were all from you. Gifts you’d bought him for various holidays over the years. You weren’t sure how to feel about that. 

“Are you not going to get ready?” He asked with a smirk, looking far too amused at your reaction. 

“Ready? I’m...supposed to go?” 

“I told you it’s date night. You should put on the blue lace dress you wore for the cherry blossom festival last year. It looked great.” He wanders into your bedroom and shuffles through your closet, paying no mind to the stuttering mess he’d made of you. 

You observe him warily as he lays out the dress in question, along with the matching heels then turns to your jewelry box. He rifles through it and picks out the platinum pearl earring and necklace set he’d bought you for your birthday a few years ago. He lays them on top of the dress and nods in satisfaction. He heads to the bedroom door to leave you to change, poking his head in one last time. 

“Try to hurry, though. My date gets a little cranky when she’s hungry.” Jaebum winks and clicks the door shut, leaving you to your panic. 

What the hell? You’d been dragged on his dates before, but he’d always give you a heads up. And didn’t he say this was the first date? Why would he bring you on a first date? Maybe it was a group thing? If he was trying to set you up with someone for a double date you were going to kill him. 

Knowing that it was useless to try to argue with Jaebum once his mind was set, you get yourself ready, thankful that you hadn’t yet had your evening shower so your hair was still decent. You don’t bother with much makeup, just mascara and lip gloss since he was already out there waiting. 

You step out and clear your throat, gesturing to yourself. “Adequate?” 

Jaebum grins, nodding as he looks you over. “You always look amazing, but that dress is something else.” 

You stare at him in absolute shock. It’s not like he’s never said anything nice to you before, but he’s never told you anything that made you think he found you attractive. A blush blossoms on your cheeks and you quickly turn away from him and put on your heels. 

You pick up your purse and open the front door, determined to not let him see how such a little thing affected you. “Let’s get going then, Jae. I could be having pizza right now.  _Ah_ , I’m such a great friend.” 

Jaebum snorts and follows you out to his car. After you buckle in, you turn to him, realizing you don’t even know what is happening on this date. 

“So where are we meeting them?” You ask as you settle in. He glances at you quickly, a tiny smug smile on his face that alarms you. You’ve seen that smile a handful of times before, usually when he’s feeling mischievous and trying to pull something on you. The date he’d picked for you must be horrible. 

“That fancy burger place you’ve wanted to try. The one that does all the experimental stuff.” 

“What?!” You shriek in absolute surprise as Jaebum chuckles lowly. “I’ve wanted to go there forever!” 

He fakes a gasp. “I  _know_! That’s why we’re going. You’re happy, right?” 

You smile broadly, deciding you can get through this next horrible hour if you get to go there. 

“ _So_ happy!” You answer truthfully. Jaebum grunts with amusement and turns up the radio, humming as he drives. 

Once the two of you reach the restaurant, you’re greeted by the hostess, and she leads you to the table that Jaebum had reserved. It’s still empty except for the two of you, so you merely assume the others are running late. However, when the waitress comes by, Jaebum goes ahead and orders. 

“The Kobe burger for me, everything it comes with, a little pink. The Cheeseburger for her, cheddar. No onions, extra tomatoes, no pink. Thank you. Oh, and two of whatever Japanese beer you have on tap.” He hands the menus to the waitress with a polite smile then turns to you. 

It always makes your heart flutter a bit when he orders for you. You know he only does it because he already knows what you want after ten years of friendship, but the fact that there is someone out in the world that knows you so well makes you feel special. 

“Shouldn’t we have waited for them?” You ask, still not seeing any sign of his date trying to find the table. 

“Who?” 

“Umm, you know. Your date?” You peer at Jaebum curiously. He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Oh, them. Yeah, no. They are already here.” 

You swivel around in your seat, searching the restaurant. 

“Where? Are you losing your eyesight, old man?” 

“No, brat. She’s right in front of me.” 

Your eyes shoot to meet his that are full of mirth, astonished and a little hurt that he would play with you like that. 

“Jae, you’re not funny.” You sigh and pick up a breadstick. You don’t really eat it, just pick it apart, dropping the little pieces on the plate in front of you. 

“I'm serious. A hundred percent. This is our first date, Y/N.” He says softly. 

Your eyes blur a bit as tears begin to form and your lips wobble a bit. “What are you talking about?” 

Jaebum sighs and leans his arms across the table to grab your hand. He stares at it and rubs in thumb across your palm. 

“I had an epiphany the other day. A couple of the guys were going on and on about how lonely they were and how lucky I was to have you. I hadn’t realized before that I’d never felt lonely. I never had to because you’ve always been there for me. I can’t even imagine my life without you in it. I always know I can count on you, and If I’m having a tough time, I go to you first. If you’re sad, I drop everything and run to you. In fact, that’s what my ex dumped me for, but I thought at the time that she was just paranoid.” He snickers at your awed expression. You’d always wondered, but he said things just didn’t work out. 

“Anyway, I realized that I’ve probably felt this way for years, but I was just too dense to see it for what it was. I’ve always thought you were amazing and sometimes I’d get a little jealous when you were dating, but I thought it was just because I had to share my time with you. And, God, the first time you wore that dress, I’ll never forget it. The petals were falling everywhere, and you were hopping around singing some dumb song. I remember thinking, “She’s so beautiful.” I didn’t really understand the connotations of me thinking that way.” He shakes his head, laughing at himself. 

“Now, I can’t get this thought out of my head that we would be perfect for each other. We already know everything about each other, even our faults and weaknesses. It would be a relationship like the one we have now, only I’d get to kiss you and stuff.” Jaebum takes a deep breath, and you’re fascinated as you see a light blush appear. 

You felt like you were in a dream. You let one tear flow freely as you search his face. He looked so genuine and was gazing at you with such a fond expression. 

“Jae...” You begin, only to have him signal for you to wait. 

“Okay, so what I’m saying is, Y/N, I love you. I see us making it, like forever. Is there any chance that you would be willing to try being with me?”

“I love you too!” You blurt out, embarrassed but happy as Jaebum’s smile widens. You’d never thought you’d ever hear those words from him. Your heart was fluttering so wildly. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” You whisper. Your cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much, but you couldn’t remember being this happy. 

He brings the hand he was holding up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. You shiver at the contact, having never expected to ever feel Jaebum’s lips anywhere near you. 

“Good.” He sighs contentedly, the tension in his shoulders melting. “This is our first day then. Let’s wait to tell the boys though. I want you all to myself for awhile.” 

You grin, remembering Bam Bam’s earlier revelation. “That’s fine. They won’t be all that surprised, though. Apparently, they have money on us already being married.” 

Jaebum laughs and squeezes your hand. “Of  _course_  they do. Let’s wait to tell them until we are, then.” 

“Oh, so that’s a thing.” 

He leans across the table and pecks you quickly. “That’s a thing.” 

You place a finger to your lips, staring at Jaebum with wide eyes, before giggling at his smug expression. 

The waitress brings your beers, and after thanking her, Jaebum offers his glass to toast. 

“To epiphanies?” 

You smile and clink his glass with yours. 

“To epiphanies.” 


End file.
